Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{2z - 3y}{2x + y} + \dfrac{x + 2y}{2x + y}$ You can assume $x,y,z \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{2z - 3y + x + 2y}{2x + y}$ $k = \dfrac{2z - y + x}{2x + y}$